Midnight Phone Calls
by MidnightFairyQueen
Summary: Zen unexpectedly calls Jaehee late at night. What exactly does he want, and what is he trying to achieve? **ONESHOT**


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello! I thought I would write a story about Zen and Jaehee because I feel like no one ever talks about them as a couple. Seriously, it's lame. Why can't our girl just be able to dream for once? Anyways, I hope you enjoy! Happy reading. :)**

 ****DISCLAIMER****

 **I do not own anything related to the game Mystic Messenger. This story is purely fictional.**

Midnight Phone Calls

It was a Friday night and Jaehee was watching one of her Zen DVD's as usual. "Ah… Zen," she sighed, thinking to herself about how attractive and talented he was. If only he felt the same way about her, but she knew that was just wishful thinking. Jaehee shook her head and frowned, "He's out of my league anyways."

As the DVD slowly came to an end, Jaehee was beginning to fall into one of her late night slumbers. As soon as her eyes began to close her phone started ringing out of nowhere. "Wha-?" she wondered out loud, visibly startled. As she picked up her phone and glanced at the screen she saw a familiar face pop up. **It was Zen.**

As soon as the brunette realized who was attempting to call her, she scrambled to answer the phone. "Z-Zen, uh, I mean… H-Hello," she stuttered, noticeably embarrassed from her nervous behavior. "Um, Jaehee," Zen mumbled from the other side, "Is everything alright?"

Jaehee internally scolded herself for being so transparent and tried to compose herself. "Yes, Zen. I'm perfectly fine, just a little tired," she sheepishly explained. There was no response from the other end for a few seconds, but eventually the man spoke up. "Oh, sorry about calling at this hour," Zen apologized. "I've been dealing with some personal issues lately and I thought it would be helpful to talk to you," he explained. "What is it?" she questioned him, concerned. Zen paused, choosing his words carefully, "Maybe I should just come over," he clarified.

The woman felt a sudden jolt in her chest at the sound of this, not sure what to think. She was excited that he'd be coming over, but at this hour it seemed strange. Was Zen upset about something regarding his family? Perhaps he recently auditioned for a role and was turned down. The one thing she did know with certainty was that he wasn't coming over to confess any feelings for her. Hell, like _that_ would ever happen.

"Jaehee… Are you still there?" Zen questioned from the other side. "Oh, yes! I'm sorry. Anyways, yeah, you can come over," she answered quickly. With that, they said their goodbyes and Jaehee anxiously waited for his arrival.

About 20 minutes later Zen pulled into the parking lot of Jaehee's apartment complex. She watched him from her window up above, gazing at the beautiful man below her. She still had no idea what was so important that he needed to show up at half-past midnight, but she'd do anything for the man she loved.

Zen caught a glimpse of Jaehee standing in her window waiting for him. She had on an oversized white T-shirt and pink heart patterned pants. She actually looked kind of… Cute. He finally made it to her door, and it immediately opened before he even got the chance to knock.

"Hello, Zen," Jaehee smiled warmly. The silver-haired man smiled back, "Greetings, Jaehee. It's nice to see you, even if it's not the most convenient of times." The woman just giggled lightly at his playful joke and proceeded to guide him into her living room.

"So…" Zen started off slowly, "I guess you're wondering why I'm here."

Jaehee nodded, "Kind of."

"Well, recently I've realized that I have feelings for someone. I think I may even love them, but I don't know if they feel the same way," he explained.

As he said this Zen looked directly into Jaehee's eyes, his piercing ruby orbs boring into her very soul. She couldn't believe what was happening, so she just stared back in shock without uttering a word. "It's okay. Just tell me how you feel. Do you like me? I promise I won't be upset if you reject me," he whispered softly.

"Zen… I don't like you, I love you," the woman replied. "You do?" he asked. "Yes, I do," she responded quietly. Suddenly, Zen swooped Jaehee off the couch they were sitting on and took her to the bedroom. He then placed the woman down on her bed and hastily dove in for a kiss.

It caught Jaehee off -guard, his strong hands on her face and his hot breath in her mouth. Still, she let him continue to kiss her because she wanted him just as badly. Soon, she began to familiarize herself with his style and became more bold. She knotted her fingers in his long, silver locks and fought to pull him closer.

The man groaned lowly and deepened the kiss. His lips folded over Jaehee's time and time again, while their tongues began to dance swiftly. After a couple of minutes Zen pulled away and stared into her honey colored eyes, silently asking for her confirmation. "Please, Zen. I want more," the brunette pleaded.

With this, he slowly pulled Jaehee's shirt off and took the sight of her in, savoring every curve and crevice. Her milky skin was glowing in the moonlight and her body was beckoning him to go further. Zen proceeded to pull her pants down, revealing her delicate mound.

Jaehee was flushed from the heat that was starting to pool between her thighs, and she looked away from the handsome man sitting in front of her. She was inexperienced and embarrassed, but it didn't bother him.

Zen took her mouth in his again, his tongue grazing hers. He then began to peck at her neck, leaving tingles wherever he kissed her. The man carefully made his way down to her full breasts, as he grabbed onto one of them tenderly and took the nipple into his mouth.

"Z-Zen," Jaehee moaned.

"Shhhh. Quiet, princess," he cooed.

Zen sucked and nibbled on her nipple until it was red and hardened. He then started to kiss Jaehee's torso and make his way to her mound again. Jaehee watched as the man lowered himself between her legs and began to taste her. With every stroke of his tongue she felt the hot, burning sensation of fire. A fire that she knew she wouldn't be able to put out anytime soon.

Zen's tongue flicked over her clit at a fast pace, making it hard for her to keep up. Her hips thrust into his warm mouth time and time again, she couldn't get enough. Finally, her legs began to buckle and her thrusting intensified. Zen watched as a rush of liquid pooled out of Jaehee's pussy, a sign that she was almost ready.

Zen flashed Jaehee a devilish grin, his mischievous and lustful nature suddenly showing. He proceeded to take off his suit jacket and unbutton his shirt, putting himself on full display for the brunette.

Seeing Zen's body on screen was nothing compared to seeing it in person, Jaehee decided. When he removed his shirt she could see his sinewy muscles poking out from underneath, his chest lightly lined with soft silver curls. He even had the coveted V shape that sat right above his pants, she just couldn't believe how otherworldly Zen looked in person.

"Hyun," Jaehee whispered. Zen looked at her kindly and smiled to reassure her. He took no time in removing the rest of his clothes, as he wanted to be inside of her as soon as possible.

Zen was now completely bare except for his black briefs. They clung tight to his manhood and were barely restraining him at this point. Jaehee swiftly jumped up and began to remove his underwear for him, awaiting what was inside. Finally, there he was. His cock was rock hard, blood continuously pulsing through it. He was big, but not intimidatingly so. Jaehee couldn't stop staring at him, they were both beyond ready for his release.

Zen pushed his body on top of Jaehee's, watching the woman below him. "Are you ready?" he asked. "Yes. I want you to fuck me, Zen," she replied playfully. With that, all of Zen's self-control dissipated and he thrust himself into her harshly. "Ugh," Jaehee moaned, "Yes… Please, Hyun."

The man did as he was told, continuing to thrust himself into Jaehee's tight pussy. It was wet and so, so warm. After awhile he lifted her legs, trying to go even deeper. Her big breasts flopped around from the rough sex, while Jaehee continued to moan. "Moan for me, darling…" Zen teased, grunting from pleasure at the end of his command. "Hyun… Fuck me so hard that I won't be able to walk tomorrow," Jaehee begged, "Do it."

At this, Zen sped his pace once more. He was going as fast as he possibly could, trying to reach the light at the end of the tunnel. His normally tidy silver hair was now splayed all over his face and body, sticking to the beads of sweat that formed. He was close and he could feel it, oh, he could feel it.

Finally, he felt his cock release its sweet seed. Jaehee's pussy began to tighten around him as she started to climax, too. They were both there at long last, any previous tensions melting away. Zen rolled himself off of the brunette and crossed his arms behind his head. Jaehee suddenly spoke up, "Zen, that was amazing. Thank you," she explained sheepishly. The man looked over at her and just winked. "It was no problem, Jaehee. You weren't so bad yourself," he teased.

She gave him a small smile and he took her hand in his. Eventually, he started to talk, "So I guess this means we're a couple now?" Zen asked. "Yeah… I think so," Jaehee giggled. "Cool," Zen replied with a grin, "I'd like that very much."


End file.
